


The Unseen

by Haxorus



Category: Undertale (Video Game)
Genre: Gen, Godlike Powers, Reader is an Eldritch Being, Reader is an Eldritch Creature disguised as a human, Reader is genderless, Short Story, Undertale AU's are Mentioned, Writing Prompt
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-05-16
Updated: 2020-05-16
Packaged: 2021-03-02 21:48:58
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,000
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/24223831
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Haxorus/pseuds/Haxorus
Summary: There are humans and there are monsters...But, what about the creatures that pretend to be those things?
Comments: 5
Kudos: 47





	The Unseen

**Author's Note:**

> This is just a writing prompt about an unnatural Reader that is disguised as a human.  
> Thought it would be interesting and different enough, since a lot of those skeleton harem stories are going around.
> 
> Reader's Eldritch form is up to interpretation. Tried to do a lovecraft-themed Reader, but don't know how I did.
> 
> -\\_(ツ)_/¯

Your human-like eyes stare out into an unseen horizon from beyond the window.   
  
Watching the heavy downpour slam the surface of this world. The trees outside shake violently as the gales of wind tear through their branches, whipping them about as if they were blades of grass on a windy day. Swaying hypnotically as a crack of thunder rocks the foundation of the house.  
  
A powerful storm has rolled in overhead, bringing with it torrents of rain and roaring thunder. Slamming the walls of this temporary place you called 'home' with leaves, twigs, and dirt.  
  
You continue to watch, unperturbed and with a faint sense of admiration at this powerful natural marvel.  
It was truly awe-inspiring to see this event up close and in person and not from the 'outside'.   
  
Like a personal show being given to you for free.  
  
But, there was one thing you didn't like about this free show.  
  
A sudden quick flash of lightning lights up the dark room you locked yourself in.   
  
For a second, the human form you conjured up ceased to exist, and your true calamitous form revealed itself. It's horrible eyes stared back at you from the reflection in the window. The lightning passed and your human form returned. Replacing the horror that appeared there in the window, as if it was just a momentary imaginary monster.   
  
Your human-eyes blink away the disturbance in your disguise and you grumbled in discontent.  
  
It was one of the two things you hated the most about dwelling down here with the mortals.  
  
 _Lightning and cameras._  
  
Lightning was a conditional revealing that lasted for only a few milliseconds, one would have to be paying close attention to notice anything off about you. Cameras however, revealed your true form regardless. They are items of truth and can cut through your illusionary deception with the greatest of ease.  
  
It brought you great inconvenience, as most of the mortals have cameras now. No longer did they dwell on hearsay and accusatory accusations.  
For better or worse, digital appliances did not mix well with beings like yourself.  
  
Technology and Eldritch Beings simply did not pair well with one another. This was a fact.  
  
Thankfully, those two problems could be considered phobias in this world. Giving you a perfect excuse to deny access or disappear for a while.  
  
The cameras were avoidable via simply denying photos being taken of you, except with pesky security systems. As for lightning, you simply had to hide away for a little while until the storm causing the lightning passed. Just like you were doing now.  
  
While a pain, both were manageable.  
  
Lots of effort went into trying to hide the true monster you actually were underneath the human disguise.  
Though, playing _'normal human'_ becomes so boring after a while.   
  
Sometimes, you even go outside during these terrible conditions to break free from your human skin for a while. It was a pain to constantly live in and to act what these mortals consider to be _'normal'_ in their own terms.  
  
A night frolicking through the dense woods in your true form during a thunderstorm and devouring any helpless creature that crossed your path gave you a sense of freedom for a little while. Especially when you can embrace your inner god and consume the weaker energies that thrived in this plane of existence.  
  
Thinking of such actions, your jaw grows unusually long sharp teeth and an unnaturally wide smile, nearly splitting your face from ear-to-ear.  
Splintering your human disguise just a bit to reveal your eldritch nature that lied just underneath the makeshift skin.  
  
Your carnivorous teeth click together in agitation. The images of your true form clenching its' teeth around a poor rabbits' neck, then devouring it whole and alive to absorb everything it had to offer passed through your twisted head. You cackle slightly, an unusual tone occupying it.  
  
Suddenly, you were pulled from your thoughts as a knock at the door echoes throughout the room.  
  
Your face quickly repairs itself as you turn away from the window to stare at the locked door behind you in slight surprise.  
  
"Hey, uh...(Name)? Just letting you know that Paps has dinner ready..." A familiar voice calls out from the other side.  
  
It took you a moment to process that _'(Name)'_ is you...or really...your alias.   
  
You never really got called anything. Mostly because there's no other creatures in the void, let alone any that can communicate efficiently.   
So, you just stayed nameless ever since you were born.   
  
But, of course, mortals like to name things. Maybe it's a way to try to make sense of their world? Possibly. So, you had to pick a name to be identified by.  
(Name) just felt right for some reason. You liked it enough to keep it, so it'll do.  
  
That also reminded you of your two housemates that were living with you.   
  
The spitting images of living human remains, Sans and Papyrus.   
  
How you lot came to be living together? Well, apparently, monsters just recently reintegrated into society and lots of them needed surface homes to stay in until the law-makers found out what to do with them.   
  
Your house was big, of course, you willed it into existence that way. But it was also empty. _Very empty._ Why not open your doors to new individuals?  
  
When you opened your home to monsters, they were the ones that picked your home. When you did the meet and greet to see if you all would be happy to live together, you were quite surprised to see living human remains talking to you. It was interesting.  
  
However, while you were talking to the more flamboyant and extroverted taller brother, the shorter one just kept...looking at you.   
  
An instinctual feeling of something looking for your soul snatched your gaze away from Papyrus and towards Sans. His gaze turned surprised as you locked onto his own eyes and stared intensely.  
  
Your soul was FAR from normal and it could give away your unusual nature to Sans. So, you look at him and deny him the ability to see your soul. Gazing into his own harshly and causing the skeleton to start to sweat slightly. As impossible as that sounds, but magic is a flexible thing and is not always bound to the laws of physical possibilities.  
  
There was a small buildup of tension between you both before Papyrus managed to break it by initiating a new conversation.  
You happily took the distraction and continued as if nothing was wrong. Passing glances at the shorter skeleton, periodically.   
  
Finally, both of you decided that it was okay to move into your home. Excluding Sans, as he seemed to completely deject from the conversation after trying to check your soul.  
  
You caught his subtle suspicious gazes, however. He was obviously much more wary than his brother.  
  
When they visited the house, they found lots of things strange.  
  
Maybe it was the way you talked, looked, acted, or the fact that you had NOTHING digital in your house? Not even a phone, which was absolutely unheard of, or that most of your rooms were empty and unfurnished? You just laughed and said that you moved in recently and never really got the chance to fix up any of the rooms.  
  
Papyrus bought it, but Sans was much more guarded and questioned every reason for every little thing.  
  
He was on edge when they began to move into your conjured residence, so you threw on the charm and allured him into a false sense of security after a few weeks of living together. Explaining everything with logical reasons and allowing them to put in communicators and a TV.  
  
After the phones were installed, Sans seemed to relax more and more and got used to you.  
  
You finally perfected the 'odd but normal' human act if you managed to throw off his sense of alertness.  
  
Living together was fine for a while.  
  
That is...until you realized that Sans is a quantum scientist after you discovered his workshop in your basement.  
  
One that was studying the timelines and all of your cosmic-temporal shenanigans, no less. Despite Sans not knowing it, you've pilfered around in his research and studies and read up on all of the breakthroughs he made in his files.  
  
Hilarious how this skeleton is trying to understand the ways of time.  
  
It also brought you joy that your little escapades didn't go unnoticed after all. Which brought a much needed pique of interest into your eternal life.  
  
It was hilarious to mess with the stocky short skeleton. Skip time for a minute and cause his mechanical anomaly-tracker to beep, then he'll have to suddenly _'go get some more ketchup'_ or _'Go get Grillby's'_ and leave suddenly. After he's gone, you can't help but let a mischievous chuckle leave your mouth.  
  
Living with a scientist is so exhilarating, especially if you get to mess with him.   
  
"(Name)?? Are you okay in there?" Sans' voice cuts through your thoughts again, the sound of worry lacing his tone.  
  
Oh, right. He was still standing on the other side of the door.  
  
"Ah, yes. I am fine. I will be there to consume with the rest of you in a moments time. I must endure this storm for a while longer. Do not wait an eternity for me. My arrival will be delayed." You speak up.  
  
Speaking mortal language felt so...weird. It oddly felt unnatural for you to use your mouth to speak.   
  
You usually would used telepathy to communicate with other sentient creatures. However, that's not a 'normal' human thing.   
As a result, it gave you an abnormal way of speaking. Which the skeleton brothers obviously noticed. Even you noticed.   
  
It was difficult to find the middle ground of mortal linguistics. You either talked too much or too little.  
  
You just hoped Sans would just leave to save you the embarrassment of social interaction.  
  
There was a moment of silence before soft padded footsteps shuffled away from the door.  
  
It caused you to let out a sigh of relief.  
  
You stand there staring into the darkened room before another crack of lightning lit up the room from behind you, revealing your true form in the shape of a large mutilated shadow on the floor. The shadow towered over the door that Sans was just standing in front of not a few seconds ago, before the light faded.  
  
You hum and turn around to continue to stare out the window.   
  
Thinking about timelines and alternates of the monsters you have come to know.   
  
Despite a lack of your existence in any of them, you would like to experience more of these two living human remains in different ways. The machine in the basement of the house would be a great tool to fish out your favorites from the pool of endless possibilities.  
  
Maybe you could manipulate it? Calculate equations and snatch the ones you're interested in...and maybe your immortal life will become less dull.  
  
Your mind ponders the possibilities of all the interactions you could have.  
  
The one with the sharp teeth and red eyes would be a joy to frighten into submission.   
The one with blue stars in his eyes would be fun to make mind-bending puzzles with.  
The one with the torn black scarf and purple eyes would be fun to challenge and fight with.  
  
Your face splits again to reveal your jagged teeth and warped smile.   
  
Thoughts of fiddling with the machine and causing large amounts of mischief in the multiverse dancing about in your head.  
  
This world is going to be a treat to experience. It would be even more so with more incidents and timeline shenanigans.  
  
You continue to stare out the window.   
  
Another flash of lightning reveals the true form you hide underneath your human illusion.  
The unrecognizable being stares out into the stormy weather.  
  
It's many rows of teeth crooked up into what one would consider... _a smirk._

**Author's Note:**

> Don't think I'll be able to continue this. I barely have time to write anymore.  
> Hope you enjoyed none the less and that the concept was interesting enough.


End file.
